Never Been Better
Never Been Better is the first album for the Canadian singer, songwriter "Christian Simpson". The album is set to release on January 28, 2015. It consists of 12 songs with "The Sound In My Heart" being the first single, set to release on January 27 a day before the album. On February 6, 2015 Christian announced One More Night as his second single which is scheduled to release on February 18, 2015. Track List {| cellpadding="0" class="tracklist" style="width: 100%; border-width: 0px; border-collapse: collapse;" ! class="tlheader" scope="col" style="width: 2em; padding-left: 10px; padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; background-color: #eee" |No. ! class="tlheader" scope="col" style="width: 60%; text-align: left; background-color: #eee" |Title ! class="tlheader" scope="col" style="width: 40%; text-align: left; background-color: #eee" |Writer(s) ! class="tlheader" scope="col" style="width: 4em; padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; background-color: #eee" |Length |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align:; vertical-align: top;" |1. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;" |"The Sound In My Heart" (Christian Simpson) | Christian Simpson, Cyrus Uy | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;" |3:23 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align:; vertical-align: top;" |2. | style="text-align left; vertical-algn: top;" |"I'll Rather Be With You" (Christian Simpson) | Christian Simpson, Cyrus Uy, Chen Neeman | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;" |4:08 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align:; vertical-align: top;" |3. | style="text-align left; vertical-align: top;" |"One More Night" (Christian Simpson) | Christian Simpson | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;" |3:26 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align:; vertical-align: top;" |4. | style="text-align left; vertical-align: top;" |"Tear Drops" (Christian Simpson) | Christian Simpson, Demi Lovato, Lea Michelle | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;" |3:04 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align:; vertical-align: top;"" |5. | style="text-align left; vertical-align: top;" |"Broken Mirror" (Christian Simpson feat. Zedd) | Christian Simpson, Zedd | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;" |3:13 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align:; vertical-align: top;" |6. | style="text-align left; vertical-align: top;" |"Take Your Chances" (Christian Simpson) | Christian Simpson | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;" |3:38 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align:; vertical-align: top;" |7. | style="text-align left; vertical-align: top;" |"Say That You Love Me" (Christian Simpson) | Christian Simpson, Jennifer Lopez, Nick Jonas | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;" |3:53 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align:; vertical-align: top;" |8. | style="text-align left; vertical-align: top;" | "Shake That" (Christian Simpson feat. Cyrus Uy) | Christian Simpson, Cyrus Uy | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;" |4:10 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align:; vertical-align: top;" |9. | style="text=align left; vertical-align: top;" | "Why Won't You Leave Me?" (Christian Simpson) | Christian Simpson, Cyrus Uy, Chen Neeman | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;" |3:44 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align:; vertical-align: top;" |10. | style="text-align left; vertical-align: top;" |"Upside Down" (Christian Simpson) | Christian Simpson, Thomas Sturges, Rihanna | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;" |3:11 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align:; vertical-align: top;" |11. | style="text-align left; vertical-align: top;" |"Stand By You" (Christian Simpson) | Christian Simpson | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;" |4:16 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align:; vertical-align: top;" |12. | style="text-align left; vertical-align: top;" |"Bulletproof" (Christian Simpson) | Christian Simpson, Zedd, Mary De La Wary | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;" |3:20 Category:Albums Category:Songs Category:Songs by Christian Simpson